A Different Type of Green Eyes
by EliandClareForever17
Summary: What happeneds when fitz wants clare and eli starts getting jealous?The first chapter might be short but others will be longer.Eli is going to get slightley possesive.Idk what one-shot is but this is nice Eclare fluff
1. Day1

**Ok I'm writing this story because i can i hope you guys like it.I do not own anything from degrassi but i do own the review dont hold out on what you is my first story so wish me luck.**

Clare's POV:

I can't believe my mom locked me out of the house, but I admit it was part my fault for forgetting my key. I called my mom to ask if she could come home during a recess to unlock the door for me, but she's on a bisiness trip for a week. Just because she's a lawyer doesn't meen she can leave for a business trip and not let me know about it. She told me I could do anything I wanted, not includng sex. How many things could a 16 year old girl, not including sex, do in one week? Well one of them is waiting for a certain english partner who drives a hearse, to come to the dot.

I like the fact that i get to spend my free time with Eli. The little time I do get with Alli, she's either talking about her wonderful boyfriend Drew, or nagging me about Eli and I being inlove. She can be annoying sometimes but I still love her.

Later on...

I was sitting on a bench near the Dot in front of a flower shop waiting for Eli. I was hummimg a song when I heard my name being called. But it wasn't Eli...It was Fitz!

What could Fitz possibly wan't from me. "Um...Hi," i say feeling slighty akward. I meen not to be rude or anything, but i don't feel very comfortable talking to this neandrathal, I mean what does he wan't. Hopefully nothing. "Do you need something?"

"Oh I just wanted to talk," about what though. I though uneasily. He walked over to the bench i was sitting on, instantly dropping down beside me, slinging his arm around my shoulders carelessly. I slid away, but he just got closer than before. I got up and backed away into the wall. Oh my goodnes what do I do?

"Uh..I-I was w-waiting f-for a-a f-friend," great i was stuttering thats wonderful! He got up putting his hands on both sides of my head, trapping me in the process.  
"Yeah I know your little boyfriend is coming!"  
"Get away from her," someone yelled, I turned my head to see whomy savior was. None other than Eli.  
"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?"

* * *

Eli's POV

I parked my car in front of Clare's house, knowing that her house wasn't far from the Dot. I decided to walk the rest of the way. I can literaly not believe her mom wen't on a business trip without telling her first. I'm not an expert, but I'm pretty sure that would be filed as clid neglect. I geuss she wouldn't have left her by herslf is she didn't trust Clare alone, on second thought she probably didn't think Clare wouldnt have her key with her.

I got near the Dot and heard screaming.

"Yeah, I know your little boyfriend is coming!" I knew by the sound of the voice, that it was Fitz. I started running to see what was wrong. When I seen who it was I yelled out already fuming.  
"Get away from her."  
"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?"

* * *

**.WHATS GOING TO tell if I'm doing good even if I dont get reveiws I'm going to keep writing**


	2. Day1 Part2

I don't own any of these characters or I did then AFD part 2 would have been completely different.

Chapter 2:Day1 Part2 Clare's POV:

Oh my goodness, oh my goddness. What is my life, entertainment weekley? First my parents divorce, my mom locks me out of the house , and now this. One of them is about to get the crap beat out of them. This was wonderful.

Eli looked really mad, fumimg even a liitle jealous."Yeah, what are you gonna do about it," I heard fitz say. "It din't seem like Clare minded my company. Now where were we," he grabbed my wrist roughly, I bet I would have a bruise later.

"I said get away from her," ELi walked toward us and ripped Fitzs away from me, and pushing him against a lamp pole. I hope he doesn't get hurt. If looks could kill Fitz would be in the back of Eli's car. Fitz had been able to push him to the ground and punched him twice on the side of his face, not bruising him but giving him a split lip. Eli punched him once and he felll unconsious.

I put my hand on his arm trailing down until I found his hand. He turned around instantly and asked, "You're not mad are you," he said with a scared expression on his face.

"Ofcourse I'm not mad, this was self defense and protection, just please promise me you won't fight someone when it isn't nessesery."

"I promise I'll try," he hugged me gently but tight and kissd my hair.

"Aww, thats cute. This isn't over Emo Boy," wow big suprise. What he said next was a suprise. "You will be mine Clare."

"She will never be yours," Eli almost growled.

We walked into the dot after that. I was sort of stunned for two reasons. One, Eli has been keeping me pretty close this whole time. His arm even around my waist. Two he was acting jealous during the whole incident with Fitz.

"Eli, why were you acting so jealous," I asked as we were walking. He put his head down.

"I wasn't jealous," was he embaressed? I got infront of him to make him stop.

"Eljah Goldsworthy, are you blushing," I asked amazed I had this type of effect on him."You were so jealous I could swear you had a different type of green eyes," I said while laughing.

"Whatever Edwards," he said with a small smile.

"Ok Goldsworthy." I was still feeling bold, I reached for his hand and interlaced our fingers. We got to my house and then it dawned on me. I was locked out and needed a place to stay. My backpack was still on the porch too.

"Umm Eli, remember how I'm locked out," I asked nervously.

"Ye..Oooh," he said in realization.

"Yeah, so I was thinking I could maybe stay with you. I mean we could go get the clothes I left at Alli's from when my parents were seperating. I'm sure there is enough there for the week."

"Is the Saint Clare, the innocent, shy, pretty girl suggesting we have a sleepover? For a week," he said with his one of a kind signature smirk.

"Yes, she is. So are you goign to take me up on the offer or what," I was wondering if this was a good idea,considering his dad is in rehab and we'll be alone for a week.

"Is it really an offer when you have no choice, but if you really wan't to refer to it as an offer, then yes I will take you up on that," he said with a smirk holding the passenger door open for me.

I grabbed my backpack and hopped in. Alli was goign to wan't details of what happeneds. This week was going to be intresting.

Eli's POV

I couldn't believe she actully wanted to stay at my house for the thing my dada is in rehab. Saint Clare is getting a bad side. We drove to Alli's house to pick up her stuff in a comfortable silence.

We finally got back to my house at about 7:30, so we decided to watch a movie. "What do you wan't to watch," I asked scanning my movie collection.

"I dont know, you pick. Just nothing to scary," I picked one of my funny scary movies.

"What did you pick," she asked curious.

"You'll find out." When the screen popped up she started freaking out.

"'CHILDS PLAY,'ELI THATS TO SCARY," she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Clare, don't worry, I'm not about to let my best friend get killed by a possesed phsycopathic doll," I say chuckeling a liitle bit. She calmed down a little bit when i pressed play. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she snaked her arms around my waist, snuggeling into m my side.

Everytime a scary part would come she would burry her head into my shoulder. I thought it was cute actully. When she would do this I would pet her hair and tell her its ok.

Clare yawned, obviously tired. "Looks like someone tired, do you wan't to go change into pajamas?"  
She just nodded, to tired to say anyhing. "The bathroom is the first door on the right." when she came out I was ready for bed and so was she.

"Do you wan't me to sleep on the couch."

"N-no you c-can sleep i-in the b-bed with me," I thought it was cute how she was stuttering.

"OK," we both got under the covers.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you," she said kissing me on the cheek before turning around, her back facing me.

"No problem,sweet dreams Clare," I said slipping my arm around my waist, her hand overlapping mine. I had a feeling this was going to be a good week.  
-So how do you like it. Please review.


	3. Day 2

This is the third chapter. Sorry about not updating sooner middle school can be a busy place. I do not own any characters but I do own this story. Enjoy and please review. I made the dead hand shirts red because i like this kid at school and he looks alot like eli and they both look so good in red. I must also apoligize to you all for my spelling mistakes, please review.

Clare's POV Day 2:Sunday

I woke up with a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. I smiled as I remembered I was staying with Eli this week. I shifted in the bed to get comfortable again and Eli pulled me closer to him. I laid peacefully in his arms wondering if he was over his ex. I doubted it and went back to sleep.

-  
Eli's POV

I was dreaming about Clare and I suddenly woke up. I had fallen asleep with Clare in my arms and now she was no where to be found. The smell of chocolate chip pancakes hit me and I was bolting down the stairs.

"Well speedracers up," she said while flipping a pancake onto a plate.

"I didn't know you could cook," I say practically drooling.

"Yea well now you know. I thought since you were letting me stay here I should do something for you. Now start eating your pancakes before there's a puddle of drool on the floor," she said sitting down with her own pancakes. I sat down and before I knew it the delicious pancakes were gone.

"I don't ever have another breakfeast with food as good as this."

"Do you wan't me to make them tomow..."

"YES," I screamed before she could finish her sentance.

"Ok then. Pancakes it is."

"What should we do today," I asked her.

"I don't know, maybe we should invite Adam to go to the mall, we have kinda been blowing him off lately," she said suggestively. Personally, I kinda think she's right we haven't really hung out since I bailed on guys night.

"Ok, good idea. What time is it," I ask.

"Its," she looks a the clock, "12:30," she said.

"Well I'll call him and ask him if he wants to go, and we can get dressed.

"Ok, you him while I go get dressed," she said walking to my bathroom to get changed.

I called Adam to see if he wanted to go and he wanted to go with Clare and I. He said as long as we dont make any googely eyes or anything like that. I got dressed after Clare and we wen't to go pick up Adam.

Adams POV:

I was finally getting to hang out with my bestfriends. As long as I don't have to gag when I'm with them I'm cool with it. We were going to go to the mall. I was finished getting ready when I heard a horn honk. A very loud one a that, which could only mean Eli.

They're probably getting in one last kiss as I open the door. I opened the back door to the hearse to be greeted by Eli.

"Hey ," Eli said with his famous smirk.

"Well hello ," I shoot back.

"Ouch," Eli feigned pain, clutching his heart.

"Just to make it clear guys, I do NOT wan't to have call the PDA polise," I say chuckeling a little bit.

"Oh, I don't know if I can help myself Adam, Eli is just so irrisistable," Clare exaggerated.

"I knew it," Eli said and Clare slapped his arm.

"I was joking. Sorry to enflate your ego even more." I had a feeling that today was going to be fun.

Clares POV

We got to the mall and looked around for awhile. We stopped at Hot topic and Eli and adam got new Dead Hand T-shirts. Red ones in fact, I never thought Eli could look so good.

"Close your mouth or flies will get in," Adam said just to embaress me. We stopped at the food court and got some McDonalds. Occasionally Eli or Adam would steal one of my fries.

"You guys did get your own fries," I say informing them. "Why not eat them."

"Mine are gone," Adam says with a smile.

"I just like annoying you," Eli says with a smirk.

"Hey Clare," I hear an extremley loud voice in which could only be one person. Alli. I turned around to look at her and said,

"Hey whats up," I said noticing Drews arm around her. The thought randomly occoured to be that we need to get Adam a girlfriend.

"Nothing, just hanging out with Drew. You know we should all go back to Drew and Adams place and we can all hand out. We could like have a movie night or something in a little while," she with a hopefull face.

"Yea, sounds great. Do you guys want to," they both nodded their head in agreement.

"Ok. But you and I are going to Victorias Secret." The guys look at eachother and they all high fived.

"Okay," I said secretly thanking Alli. Eli would get to see a new side of Sain't Clare. We all walked into Victoias Secret. Alli and I wen't to the dresssing rooms after picking out a few tops and skinny jeans. Both Alli and I had a longer type of crop tops just showing our belly buttons, I had a hot pink one with black stripes, and Alli had an orange one with bright pink stripes, and they also only covered our shoulders.

We put the skinny jeans we picked out on and stepped out. "Well guys what do you think," Alli asked. All of the guys mouths were hanging open. "We'll take that as a 'please buy it.' Alli said giggeling slightly.

"Close your mouth or flies will get in," they instantly snapped their mouths shut. I giggeled, knowing Adam had said it earlier. We all walked to Elis' car after we bought our new clothes and Drew and Adam told their mom they didn't need a ride home and they had friends coming over.

It was a quiet ride to Drews' and Adams' house. When we got to the Torres resident, we all decided on a movie. Well actully everybody sorta pressured me and Alli into watching 'The Exorsicom of Emily Rose'.

"Guys, if I suffer from nightmares for the rest of the night I'm personaly going to strangle one of you in your sleep tonight," Alli said in a menacing tone. All of the guys started laughing.

"Laugh all you wan't , but she's not kidding. You my friends are looking at five feet of pure fury," I said informing them of the danger they are putting them selves in. She may be small but she can be a very evil little woman. After their laughter died down, they popped the movie in and we got situated. I was sitting next to Eli on the loveseat, Alli and Drew were on the long couch, and Adam was sitting on the other end of the couch seeing as how Alli had burried herself in Drews' side.

When Emily had started to scream the demons names, I was clutching my cross necklace I thought it was going to snap off. Eli must have noticed my discomfort and put his arms around my shoulders. I relaxed a little and leaned onto his chest. Soon after the movie ended and we talked about it for a little bit.

"Hey when does your mom usally get home Drew," Alli asked with a look. I know that look, and it is never a good thing.

"About midnight, why," Drew asked with curiosity.

"How about we play 'Truth or Dare' ", she suggested with an evil glint in her eyes. I can't help but feel like she's got something up her sleeve. We all agreed, but I still had a bad feeling.

"Ok Adam you go first," Alli said.

"Ok, Clare," oh no, "Truth or Dare," he asked me.

"Truth."

"Have you ever kissed a girl, if so who and how," in that instant Alli slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Yes, it was at my friends party and we were playing seven minutes in heaven, it was...A-Alli."

"OH MY GOD," the three guys busted out laughing, Adam was even crying.

"Okay my turn. Adam, Truth or Dare," Alli said. I could actully imagine an evil plot forming in her mind.

"Dare."

"I dare you to get one of your moms bras and wear it over your shirt." I started to giggle, and when Adam came down in a very lacy red bra I couldn't contain myself and neither could anybody else. "Ok Clare your turn."

"Ok, Eli Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"Umm...I dare you to run down the street in your boxers yelling 'The end is near'."

"Do I get an alternate choice," he asked in a begging tone.

"Same dare, but with no clothing at all," I said wanting to be merciless.

"Wow, Sain't Clare has a dark side," he said with his smirk. He stripped down to his boxers, and we all almost died laughing.

"You have...spider...man boxers," Alli said through fits of laughter. But Eli just ignored her and walked out the door. We all crowded the window and he glanced back and ran down the sidewalk yelling 'the end is near'. Dogs started barking and he rushed back into the house. He was out of breath and so were we do to the laughing.

"I'm going to get you Edwards," Eli said putting his clothes back on. "Its my turn. Ok Blue Eyes, Truth or Dare."

"Dare," I said taking a risk.

"I dare you to kiss Adam."

"Oh my...Fine lets just do it," Adam said, Alli was only peaking through her fingers. I wen't over to Adam and swallowed. I lightley touched my lips to Adams and we kissed for a few seconds and we stopped. "Well it wasn't that bad," Adam said and we all including Adam bursted out laughing.  
After a few more dares, and at some point one of them resulting in Drew and Eli kissing, Eli dropped Alli off and we wn't back to his house.

We got back to his house at 10:30 and we got ready gor bed. "Tonight was fun," I said mostley referring to our little game.

"Yea, we should all hang out more. But next time lets just play 'Truth'. I thought a beagle was going to chase me down."

"Haha. Well I just had to bring your ego down a few notches," I said giggeling. We laid down in bed and talked for a little bit longer.

"Alright Blue Eyes get some sleep," he said after hearing me yawn. I fell asleep soon enough with Elis' arms around me like the night before.

Clare dream:

I was standing in the halls of degrassi. I was watching as someone fell to the floor. Suddenly that person spoke, and it scared me as I recognized his voice.

"Clare, please help me," Eli said blood coming from what looked like a gunshot wound. I tried to come to his aid but I couldn't move an inch. "Why won't you help me. I thought you loved me. Ple...", he wen't unconsious.

"ELI! Somebody, please help," I tried to scream but nothing was coming out. I jsut had to stand there in agony as I watched my best friend die right in front of me. Eli, please wake up!  
-

I was having a horrible night mare and I was hook awake by Eli.

"Clare, Clare wake up. Whats wrong, you were screaming my name in fear," he said wrapping his arms around me.

"I just had a bad dream. We were in degrassi and you died and I could'nt move or talk and you died riht in front of me," I started crying and he held me close. We stayed like that and eventually I calmed down and we fell back asleep. Where did that dream even come from.

Hope you all like it. Please review, and remember to watch Degrassi October 15th. Please enjoy.


	4. AN READ THIS RIGHT NOW!

AN:  
Ok everybody, I am very stumed here. I know they will get together soon so I need ideas for the next chapter. So any ideas are welcom. Send me a PM or review this and give me an idea. I have a big writers block so I feel like Clare. Also if you have any requests i will gladley write them. PLEASE I NEED IDEAS, ALL ARE GOING TO BE READ AND CONSIDERED. 


	5. Day 4 skip to monday

**Hey peoples sorry it's been so long but this one should be good. SHORT! But still good. I love you all and thanx for being there and reviewing and be sure and check my book (Created by me I own all characters in it because it is not fan fiction. It's called "Things Happen for a Reason". Read it and review it.) First 2 chapters up and I really wanna know how I'm doing!**

Clare's POV:

I got up and took a shower. When I was done I dried off and did my hair. I put a bra and panties on and walked back to Eli's room.

I was looking through my bag and then Eli walked with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Clare are you…," he slammed the door so hard that the whole house had shook. "Uhh, sorry," he said.

"Its okay," I squeaked, blushing madly.

I walked downstairs after getting ready. There was an awkward silence between Eli and I as we ate or pancakes.

"Nice bra by the way," he said smirking at his pancakes. I had been wearing the black lacy bra I had bought last year, planning to K.C. back.

"Aww! You seen it," I complained. He looked up.

"How could I not have you're beautiful…," he stopped. "Uh I mean… Well I mean you were standing up and looking through you bag. Personally, I don't think it was my fault." He said with his one of a kind smirk.

"How do you figure Goldsworthy," I challenged.

"Well you're sleeping at a guys house and you had enough common sense to walk around in you bra and underwear.

"Welll," I drew out," there is a girl staying with you and you had enough common sense to NOT knock on the door before you entered the room," I contradicted.

"Touché Edwards," he smiled.

"Well let's get to school so we can catch up with the other peeping toms at Degrassi," I smiled.

"Wow. How long have you been waiting to use that one," he chuckled.

"Anymore snarky comments from you and there will be no more chocolate chip pancakes for break feast for the remainder of my stay," his eyes went wide and he shut his mouth. We rinsed our dishes and walked out to Morty. Eli opened the door for me.

"Who said chivalry was dead," he asked.

"The car that you drive," and after that we drove to school.

Lunch rolled around and Eli and I were sitting with Adam, Alli, and Drew. Then Fitz had to come and ruin our day. Again.

"Hey Clare, ditch the losers and sit with us," he yelled from his table. I went red in the face and shook my head at him and I could see Eli getting visibly angrier. He walked over to our table and I grabbed Eli's hand.

"Come on Clare. Look at them. The wannabe, the football player, the trani, and Dr. Doom," he said trying to make me disloyal to my friends.

"She said she didn't want to sit with you! Now go the fuck away," Eli yelled in anger and frustration.

"Or what Emo Boy," Fitz said to provoke Eli. Eli got up and grabbed his coat collar with a stern look on his face.

"Guys, teacher," Adam hissed at them. Eli walked back to the table and Fitz did the same. Eli took his seat next to me but this time slipping his arm around my waist. I wonder if he's jealous again. I wonder

Alli's POV:

OMG! Eli was about to fight Fitz just to like… Totally defend Clare's honor or something like that! And now his arms around her waist! Maybe if they get together we can double date soon! !

Adam's POV:

Wow. Eli almost lashed out at Fitz just get him away from Clare. I know they like each other and I'm happy for them. Really I am. But with Drew and Alli always being together and Eli and Clare constantly hanging out with each other, I have no one. I am officially a fifth wheel.

What about me? When do I get chance at finding someone? When Does Adam win?

**SOOOOOO! How was it? Just look down a little bit and you will se a green button… Yeah that one CLICK IT! Please review!**


	6. Day 5

**Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't written in a while but now I have everything planned out and ready. When you finish reading this story PLEASE READ AND REVIEW my other stories, 'Shot to Hell', 'The Truth is Always Better', and my book, 'Things Happen for a Reason'. If you have any challenges for me I will gladly take them on. Please REVIEW!ENJOY AND I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI!**

Clare's POV:

It was now Tuesday and I was dreading a run-in with Fitz. I cooked the pancakes once again while Eli got ready and once he was he raced downstairs and almost tripped half way down.

"I think I twisted my ankle right then," he chuckled.

"Well last time I checked , you're not suppose to run down stairs without a rail," I informed him.

"Hey I didn't want to eat cold pancakes," he's said smirking.

"How do you even taste them. You shove them down you throat so fast I'm scared I'll have to call 911," I laughed.

"Awe, Edwards is scared for little old me? How sweat," he smirked. We finished our pancakes and jumped into Morty. Eli turned one of the only screamo bands I liked called Blessthefall and they were singing one of their best songs; What's Left of Me. When I started singing/screaming along with song Eli had a very confused face.

"Since when do you listen to metal," he asked after the song ended.

"I just came across Blessthefall on YouTube one time and I decided to listen to it and now it's one of my favorite songs," I said.

"My little Clare is growing up. I can't believe you knew all the words," he confessed.

"Like I said, it's one of my favorites. Have you always been this dark," I questioned him.

"Well not really. When I was twelve I just started liking heavy metal and black so much more and well…here I am." He laughed. "Have you always been Christian," he asked.

"Well yeah, but never so strongly before what happened to my sister. You remember what I told you before," I referenced backed to my sisters rape. "Ever since then my parents have been extremely protective and that's how I got MY purity ring," I explained.

"Ahh, so what were you like before you got your purity ring," he wagged his eye brows. I smacked his arm.

"I wasn't some kind of floozy Eli. I was only twelve. I was the same goody two shoes that got straight A's. Then I met you and you corrupted me," I teased.

"Well what can I say? I'm the corrupter and you my friend, are the corruptee," he laughed. We arrived at Degrassi and we climbed out of his car. My phone buzzed and it was my mom.

"Mom, what's up," I asked.

"_Hey sweetie, my client needs me to stay until Saturday so I need to be here longer. Is that alright with you," She asked._

"Hold on I'll ask my friend," I told her. I muted her knowing if she knew I was staying with a boy she would freak. "Hey Eli," I said.

"Yeah," he responded.

"My mom said she's not coming back till Saturday and I was wondering if it would be okay if I stayed with you longer if it's no trouble," I asked. "I can ask Alli if I can borrow some of her clothes until then," I stated.

"Yeah that's fine. Alli's right over there with that Jenna girl," he said.

"Hey mom they said it was fine," I said. She said okay and hung up.

"Okay I'll be back," I said. I walked over to where Alli was. I gave her a quick hug.

"What's up," she asked.

"My mom said she wouldn't be back till Saturday, and I need to stay with Eli longer so I don't have enough clothes and I was wondering if I could borrow some till then," I said out of breath.

"Oh sure, whatever you need," she said happy to help me out.

"Thanks Alli, you're the best friend I could ever ask for," I said out of gratitude.

"On one condition, I'm your maid of honor," she smiled.

"Okay Alli four things. One, I'm only fifteen, two, it's maitren of honor, three, of course you will be my maitren of honor, and four, Eli and I are, are only friends," I told her.

"Okay Clare, whatever you say," she said unconvinced.

Eli's POV:

I was ecstatic when Clare asked if she could stay until Saturday. She came back to say Alli said to come over later for clothes. The bell rang and I spent another day at Degrassi.

The day seemed to pass to slowly and when English came it seemed to pass to quickly. Adam, Clare, and I were all going to the Dot. We all walked to my car and I drove to Alli's so Clare could pick up her clothes. She came back with a small overnight bag and climbed in with a cared expression.

"What's wrong," said Adam.

"Well let's just say Alli has some clothes that I would find a little skimpy for myself and she wouldn't tell what she packed away for me," she said. Adam nodded.

We drove to the Dot with What's Left of Me playing once again with Clare singing again. Adam found it just as confusing as me until she explained.

AT THE DOT:

We walked into the Dot when Adam spotted his one true love aka Fiona. He went to speak with her for a few minutes.

Adam's POV:

I saw Fi and walked over to talk to her. "Hey Fi, what's up," I greeted her

"Hey Adam," she smiled at me. We had kissed once and she knew I was an FTM. "Hey I'm really sorry about not being able to go on that date with you, you know with Bobby and all the court stuff," she apologized.

"It's okay Fiona," I said.

"No really. I was wondering if you wanted to try again maybe the dance at Degrassi. It's free to so it's all good," she said.

"There's a dance Friday? Sure I'd love to," I smiled and she said great.

"Well I have to go now," she said bye and gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek. I walked back to my table.

"Hey man, what was that," Eli asked smiling.

"Fi said there's a dance at Degrassi Friday and she asked me to go," I said still smiling. Eli smiled and we did our handshake.

"Maybe now you won't feel like a fifth wheel and everything," Clare said giving me a head.

"Yeah I hope so. So speaking of the dance are you two going to go," I asked them.

"Yeah, I think if I didn't Alli would force me into a mini skirt and drag me there by my hair," Clare joked.

"I don't think I would be complaining," Eli smirked. Clare glared at him. "What," he asked. She smacked his arm.

We left after drinking our coffee. I think I would be finally happy if Fiona and I got to together. I guess I might get a chance and I might win. BOO YAH!

**So how was it everybody? PLEASE REVIEW! If I don't act all lazy I should be updating fairly soon. SO look down and push that button…. CLICK IT. Please and thank you LOL. And remember to read those other stories and MY BOOK WHICH I OWN EVERYTHING, and review those too pwease pwease with cherries on top. Lol. Thank you!**


	7. Day 6

**Well I said I would update fairly soon. I really would love for you guys to tell me how I'm doing. I want to write more stories and would love if you guys could give me some ideas. Well enjoy this next chapter because it is drama filled.**

Clare's POV:

Alli had packed stuff that I probably wouldn't wear in my whole life. I'm stuck with super skinny jeans and all v-neck shirts. I do think I looked good but I never showed this much skin. I walked downstairs where Eli was waiting. He smirked.

"I like your new look Edwards," he looked me up and down. I smiled and smacked his arm.

"Eyes up front Elijah," he cringed when I used his full name.

"Okay Clare Diana Edwards," he said smirking. "Well we better get going before we're late," he faked a goody-goody tone. He opened the door of Morty for me and I stepped in. We were going to pick Adam up and then going to Degrassi. Adam didn't like to sit in the back of the HEARSE so when we Eli picked him up and I was with him I moved over to the center consol in which making me closer to Eli.

Adam came out of his house and I slid over next to Eli, blushing. Eli leaned over.

"Do I make you nervous Clare," his breath drew down my neck and I have to say it was kind of…hot.

"N-no," I stuttered. _Wow, Clare. Real convincing,_ I thought to myself. He leaned back over as Adam entered the car. Suddenly I missed the warmth of Eli's breath on my neck.

"Hey guys what's up," he asked. We shrugged and drove off.

Eli's POV:

We were on the steps of Degrassi waiting for the bell to ring when Fitz came over.

"Hey Clare, how about you and me skip and have some fun," he said squinting his eyes.

"Uh…No thanks," she said moving closer to me.

"Oh come on. How long do you think you'll be hanging out with these lo…," Adam cut him off.

"She said she didn't want to now leave her alone already," he said angrily.

"What're you going to do about it trani," he said. I stepped in.

"Just stay away from her and us. She's not into you so get that through your prehistoric brain," I snapped at him.

"Or what," he challenged, "you gonna stab me with your man liner (eye liner)," he provoked. The bell rang and I walked away clearly pissed off.

I went through the day without really talking to Clare or Adam. When they would talk to me I would just grunt. The day soon ended and I was waiting at Morty for Clare. When she got to the car she looked up at me and I looked down at her. She slipped her arms around my neck as I her waste.

We let go and jumped into the hearse. She sat in the center consol and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. After doing our homework and other boring stuff we drove to the dot. We were finished drinking our coffee we were walking back to my car when Fitz showed up again. It was another verbal fight until Fitz tried to KISS Clare.

She struggled against him. I ripped him off of her and he punched me hard in the mouth.

Clare's POV:

Eli ripped Fitz off of me and he punched Eli in the face. Blood poured out of his mouth. I ran back to the dot to get Spinners help. When I came back Fitz was below Eli but Eli was having a hard time staying on top. Fitz flipped and was on top again.

"Fitz stop," I screamed at him.

"Get the fuck off of him or now or I'll call the cops," Spinner yelled at him. Fitz stopped and ran away.

"Thanks Spin," I said giving him a one armed hug.

"No problem Clare," he said and pulled some napkins out of his pocket. "Your friend over there might need some cleaning up," he said and walked away after saying goodbye. Eli was by a bush spitting blood from his split lip. I walked over to him and gave him the napkins.

"Thanks," he said. We walked to his car and we drove back to his house. His mouth was still bleeding when we got back. He took the napkin out of his mouth. "How come he always punches me in the mouth? He can always punch me in the stomach or something," he said.

I took the napkin from him and wetted it. I dabbed at the rest of the blood on his lip. I threw the napkin away and he was looking at me. He put his hands on my hip as his face got closer and closer until we were almost a millimeter apart. I could feel his breath on my face.

We kissed. Our lips moved together and I was feeling sparks and seeing fireworks. He licked my bottom lip and I allowed him entrance to my mouth. He explored my mouth as I did with his. We both parted for breath and just looked at each other and smiled.

This is was I have waiting for. This is what I wanted. This is what I needed. This is…perfect.

**SOO? How did you guys like it. Please review and help me get to 50 reviews. This chapter was so much fun writing it just poured out of me. Please Review.**


	8. Day 7

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry about not updating. My mother passed away on the 6****th of April**** and I just haven't been up to it. ALSO! Who is highly depressed about Drop the World Part 2 besides me? I really hope they can be friends. Please read my other stories and review. Help me get to **

**50 reviews!**

**Eli POV:**

I had been thinking about the dance ever since Adam had mentioned it. I was thinking about asking Clare. She has been so patient and she's always helping me with my Julia problems a lot lately. I think I'm finally ready to move on. SO ready.

I was dreading the fact that Clare had to go home soon. School just got out. Suddenly Clare's voice shook me from my thoughts.

"Eli! Earth to Goldsworthy! Finally," she said. "What are you day dreaming about," she asked amused. She's adorable when she's amused.

"Oh. I was just thinking of ways to get under your skin. #1 is to space out when Clare is talking," I smirked.

"Ha ha," she laughed sarcastically. She became nervous. "So I've been thinking about the dance. I wanted to know if you wanted to go…with me," she hesitated. "It can be as friends if you're not ready," she said quickly after.

"I'd love to go Blue Eyes. As a couple," I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers. I felt complete. And I call Adam Mr. Machismo.

We walked into the house and sat down on the couch together. I slid my arm around her waste. She was finally mine.

Clare POV:

I suddenly got nervous. "So I've been thinking about the dance. I wanted to know if you wanted to go…with me," my heart pounded vigorously. "It can be as friends if you're not ready," I added in site of getting rejected.

"I'd love to go Blue Eyes. As a couple," he said. I must have been smiling like an imbecile as he intertwined our fingers. Ever since we kissed yesterday, he had been spacey and I thought about the last we kissed. (AN: the Romeo & Juliet kiss.)

We escaped into the house. I texted Alli. I'm so glad I can't here her through text. If I could I wouldn't have any ears.

"_OMG! (; It's about time girl. So how did it happen give me the detes._

"_Well I asked him to the dance tomorrow but we can go as friends if he wasn't ready and well he said yes as a couple and grabbed my hand!"_

_Awww! 3 that's soooooo adorable. Well I gotta go. We're getting ready at Jenna's. Come after school and I will have something for you to wear."_

_Okay (: I'll see later._


	9. Day 8

**Hey people. I'm pretty sure this is the last chapter for this story. But how do you guys feel about a sequel to this story! I'm preparing it now and I can't wait to get on the net. By the way I'm adding a new edition to this story who you might know. I do not own anything. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. **

Clare's POV:

"Alli! This stuff is really cute butdon't you think it's kind of…slutty." I asked. She had brought me a red, skin-tight strapless dress, with fish net leggings and black four inch pumps. At least now I will be almost as tall as Eli. God I'm such a dwarf. Well at least I'm not Alli. She's only like 4'11.

"Please Clare. Bianca was wearing shorts so short they could barely pass as a THONG! That is my picture of slutty," she said. "Come on Clare! Eli will be drooling," she tried to convince me, which it worked.

I rolled my eyes and took the clothes and shoes. My make-up and hair was done. My hair was it's usual curly self, and I was wearing heavy black eyeliner, mascara, with silver eye shadow shimmer stick, and gold shimmer dust around my eyes. Alli went all out. She must really want to double date.

The doorbell rang. I answered it because Jenna was busy trying to find a way to hide her gigantic baby bump. Behind the door was Eli, Adam with the one and only Fiona, and Drew. When I opened the door everyone's mouth instantly dropped. "What are you guys waiting for," I said and gestured them to come in.

Everybody closed their mouths and came in except for Eli. "Eli." No answer. "Eliii," I raised my voice. "Earth to Goldsworthy," I yelled at him. He finally came to and stepped through the door.

"Uh, sorry. You…Uh…Just…Look amazing." He finally got out. I blushed ten different shades of red.

"Thanks," I said meekly.

Eli's POV:

I don't even know how long I was standing there. I don't think Clare would have picked out these clothes herself so it must've been Alli. I may be an Atheist but God bless her soul. Clare motioned me in so I sat on the couch.

Alli came down the stairs with Drew, Adam and Fiona following.

"Okay we need to go. It's 5:45 and the dance starts at six," she yelled. They rushed out the door while Clare and I followed. We all piled into Morty and started to Degrassi.

It was literally four minutes into the dance and it was already raging. There were people all over each other grinding. Alli dragged, and I mean dragged, Clare and Fiona onto the floor and they all started grinding. Considering what they were wearing, well it was the best moment in my hormonal boy life. 'Teach Me How to Duggie' came on and me, Drew and Adam jumped onto the dance floor. We all did it in sync and a perfect 'Cat Daddy.' The girls couldn't stop laughing.

Out of no where, Clare stopped like she was remembering something and then got a panicked expression and ran down the hall. I didn't know what was wrong so I ran after her.

Clare's POV:

I ran out of the gym and down the hall. I ran into Mr. Simpson.

"Jeez Clare! What's wro..," I cut him off.

"Mr. Simpson! I think there's a student with a knife somewhere in the school," I said to him frantically.

"Uh? Okay you go look and I'll go inform everyone." He sprinted down the hallway towards the dance. I had remembered the dream I had one night I slept at Eli's house. There were two hallways to choose from, like and ultimatum. If you go one way some one dies, but if you choose the other it's a happily ever after. I chose the left hallway.

I seen a tall figure pushing against a shorter one to a locker and I ran like I was competing in a marathon. I seen a small objects glint in the moonlight. The tall figure pulls the shiny object back and I pounced on him. He tumbled and I fell with him. With the small light from the window I could see that it was the one with the knife was Owen. The one from the football team. The smaller kid resembled Eli a lot, but he had brown hair and blue eyes.

The knife was in reaching distance so I grabbed it and closed it, pressing my knee to Owens chest. "Are you alright," I asked the mystery boy. The boy couldn't get the words and nodded. "Can you tell me your name," I asked him.

"Th-Thomas, but you c-can call me Tom," (like Thomas Chambers Munro Chambers twin brother) the boy stuttered.

"Come on! Do you really think I was gonna hurt…" I cut him off.

I slapped him as hard as I could. "You think that fucking funny? What is you missed and KILLED him you fucking dumbass! Huh? You would be in deeper shit than you already are." I yelled in his face.

"Clare what are…" he stopped in mid sentence, looking at the kid on the ground. "Tom? Since when do you go to Degrassi," Eli asked, leaving me confused as to how he knows the kid. Tom was about to ask but Mr. Simpson came running down the hall with the county police.

The police officer seen that I was on top of Owen and asked me to get up so she could arrest him. She said all the normal "you have the right to remain silent" yada yada yada stuff and handcuffed him.

The night had ended and we all went back to Eli's house. Tom came with us so he could explain his random presence. "Dude, why are you here and going to Degrassi? The last thing I heard you and mom were living in Stratford."

"Well mom had a work change and had to move here. I've been going to Degrassi for the past month and Owen has been harassing me for no reason and we both know that Goldsworthy's have a slight temper so it was only natural that I fight back," Adam and Clare snickered when he mentioned our short tempers. "I had no idea that you even went to Degrassi. But here we are I guess," he finished.

"Hey does anybody want to tell us what's going on," Drew asked.

"Tom is my younger brother. He's in grade ten. Our parents divorced two years ago and we never really talk to each other so I never really told anybody about him," Eli explained.

"Well now that we know each other I guess we can all hang out together," Alli beamed.

After everything had been sorted out everybody went home including Tom. He probably had a lot of explaining because his mother didn't even know Eli and his dad were in Toronto. "Whatch ya thinking' about Edwards," Eli asked.

"Just how tonight is my last night here and I have to go back home."

"Well you're always welcome here Clare," he said hopping on his bed to lie next to me.

"Thank you. For letting me stay here. You are the best friend and boyfriend anyone could ever ask for," I said snuggling to his chest. We got under the covers and turned off the light. "Goodnight Eli."

"Goodnight Blue Eyes," he said snaking his arms around my waste. I was finally in a good place. This all happened because of A Different Type of Green Eyes.

**SOOO! I know stupid ending. Please review. If you want a sequel leave it in your review please. I can't believe that this story is over. It was fun to read reviews and write more. I love all you guys who are fans. Please don't stop reading!**


End file.
